


性别不重要，主要是对家

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [75]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp：Raul X Guti 无差一个关于出柜的小故事。有家人涉及和托妞客串。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 1





	性别不重要，主要是对家

Raul在十来岁的时候，和Guti是邻居，两个人十分要好。可惜后来Raul搬家了，逐渐断了联系。直到他参加工作，回到马德里，发现自己的新同事恰好是Guti，两个人一见如故，旧情复燃，分分钟在一起了。

如今他们谈恋爱一年多了，正打算订婚。

“亲爱的，这么大的事，我得回去和我家人说一声。”

“Nsdd，”Raul点头表示认同：“我也有小半年没有回过家了，他们都不知道我俩在一起了。”

虽然我们不清楚他们到底是怎么连家人都不知道谈对象，就走向订婚这一步的，反正Raul趁着周末，雄赳赳气昂昂地就回了家，那架势仿佛不是出柜，而是上战场。

爹妈出去买东西去了，家里只有弟弟Torres，金发小孩坐在沙发上看电视，Raul走过去在他旁边坐下。

“Nino，我要跟你说件事。”

“你怀孕了？打了吧，记得去正规医院。”

“？？？”Raul惊呆了：“不是，我是想告诉你，我谈恋爱了。”

Torres兴致缺缺地哦了一声，Raul继续说：“我们准备订婚。”

Torres这才有了点反应：“这么快？是谁啊？”

“还记得你去年圣诞节，不小心看到我的手机短信吗？”

Torres稍微回忆了一下，那时Raul的手机放在桌子上，屏幕上显示着一条短信，开头就用了非常亲昵称呼....他记得那个备注...是什么来着？

“是...是Maria？”

“是Jose，Jose Maria。”

Torres脸色变了，Torres坐直了，说：“你....你居然.....？天哪，Raul，爸爸会被你气死的。”

“不会吧？”Raul被他吓到了：“我要订婚了哎，为什么要生我的气？”

“但是你居然和他订婚！你....算了，你自己和他们说吧。”

Torres摇着头走了，留下Raul在原地陷入自我怀疑：出个柜这么可怕吗？

晚上，Gonzalez一家齐齐坐在了餐桌前，气氛那叫一个其乐融融，Raul又充满了自豪和自信，吃到一半便端着酒杯站了起来。

“爸爸，妈妈，还有亲爱的Nino，我想和你们说一件事。”

Torres感觉头皮发麻。

“我谈恋爱了。”

在短暂的沉默后，母亲先激动的叫了起来，在她眼里，这可是Raul第一次谈对象啊，呜呜呜宝贝儿子终于长大了。

“什么时候的事？你都没告诉我们啊？”

“一年多了，”Raul清了清嗓子：“我们决定订婚。”

一时间，母亲高兴的不知道该说什么好，老Gonzalez也面露喜色，赶忙问对方的底细。

“你们都认识，就是小时候我们在马德里的邻居，那个金头发的Jose Maria。”

老Gonzalez脸上的笑容已肉眼可见的速度凝固了，他的脸慢慢涨红了，难以置信地望着Raul，气的胡子都在抖。

“爸爸，你脸色好像不太好....”

“我能好吗？”老Gonzalez锤了一下桌子，把Raul吓了一跳：“你居然要和他订婚！”

“佩德罗，你别生气，”母亲握住了他的手，在中间打圆场：“Raul.....突然说这个....你爸爸肯定难以接受.....”

Raul举着酒杯的手一点点放下了，眼里写满了沮丧和受伤：“为什么？你们不应该为我感到高兴吗？”

“这个....你知道.....”

在父亲的怒视和母亲的无奈中，Raul最终生气的回了自己的房间，一桌佳肴浪费了一半。

母亲叹了口气，说：“Nino，你去安慰一下你哥哥，我劝劝爸爸。”

Torres小心的推开了Raul的房门，黑发的年轻男人抱着胳膊坐在床上一言不发。

“哎，我就说爸爸肯定会生气的吧，”Torres一开口就是火上浇油：“你应该选个好点的时机再说的。”

“这根本不是时机的问题！是他太传统了。”

可是这又有什么办法呢？毕竟连Torres都不敢相信：“我真不敢相信，世界上那么多马竞球迷，你居然被一个皇马球迷拐走了。”

“我爱他嘛，虽然球队有界限，但是爱情没有啊。”

客厅里，母亲为老Gonzalez顺着气，劝说了好半天，他的情绪才平静了下来。

“你能想象吗？以后每年圣诞节假期，我回家就能看到这么个人，挥舞着皇马的围巾大喊阿拉马德里，阿拉马德里——”佩德罗痛心疾首：“我现在脑壳就疼了。”

“但是Raul都要订婚了，总不能这个时候拆散他俩吧？”

佩德罗扶着额头，做着天人交战，最终艰难的点了点头。

母亲喜出望外，赶紧把Raul喊出来，拉着儿子的手解释了一番，然后让老Gonzalez拥抱了儿子——虽然有些不情不愿。

“这下好了，”佩德罗说：“我们家要多一个对家球迷了，这德比还怎么看？”

“当然是一起看啦！”

与此同时，Guti的家里鸡飞狗跳。

“你给我站住，你居然泡了马竞的臭小子！”妈妈拿着拖鞋追着他打。

“不是！是Raul啊！那个小时候经常到我们家做客，还夸你做饭好吃的Raul！”

“哦，是Raul啊，那没事了.....但是还是要揍你！现在才说！”

END

番外一：

“这就是你说的，一起看？”Guti被Raul挽着胳膊，僵硬地坐在客场球迷看台上：“我觉得我脏了。”

Raul给他整理了红白球衣的下摆，满意地表示：“怎么会呢亲爱的，你永远都是纯白色的。”

“我要窒息了.....。”

番外二：

看完比赛，Raul全程臭着脸。而Guti已经陷入癫狂，完全忘记自己身上的马竞球衣，一个劲的在客厅嚎叫：“我们皇家马德里果然是不可战胜的！”

Raul看都不看他，进了卧室，然后啪嗒一声反锁了房门。

“？？？”Guti反应过来，扑过去把门锤的砰砰响：“喂！Raul！你不能因为马竞输了球就把我关门外啊！你说的，爱情没有界限的！！”

“呵呵，爱情没有界限，但球队有。”

赢了球赛，输了人生呢，古铁雷斯先生。

END


End file.
